Open Your Eyes
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Deidara has a thing for Sasori, who doesn't give a damn about him, and is so blind to see that Tobi is the one that's always been there and loving him for who he is. Will Tobi win his heart before the blonde gets hurt by Sasori? Read and find out! Rated M for attempted rape/Yaoi/Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Deidara sipped on his martini with his friends, trying to keep his eyes off the red head as Hidan was talking to him.

He was a very good looking guy with that flaming red hair and chocolate brown eyes. Being an artist like himself made it even better. "Are you fucking listening to me Deidara?"

The usual rant coming from his best friend snapped him out of his thoughts, "Yes I heard you un."

Hidan smirked, "You are so fucking obsessed with that red head it's fucking pathetic." Deidara finished off his drink with a scowl, "I am not un!"

Hidan causally wraps an arm around him, "Keep fucking telling yourself that Dei. I see the way you look at him." The blonde just rolled his eyes and changed the subject, "How did I let you convince me to throw this party anyway un?"

"Simple, it's your fucking turn to host. I did it the fucking last two times and by the way…." He lowered his voice and grew serious, "Who the fuck is that freak?"

Deidara glanced over to where Hidan was pointing at a tall man with long black hair and cold eyes standing solo in the corner.

"Have no idea un." Hidan narrowed his eyes, "I'll ask Kakuzu. That guy looks like nothing but bad news."

* * *

Deidara had to agree with his friend, especially when those cold eyes turned to him. He felt like the man was searching his very soul and didn't like it. Who invited such a creepy guy?

"Deidara!" The blonde groaned, "Hi Tobi un." The young boy sat on his other side handing him another martini, "Tobi made you another one since you finished the one you already had." He took the drink with a small smile, "Thanks un."

He liked Tobi, even though he was painfully irritating most of the time, but he was very nice to him unlike a lot of people. The only true friends he had was Hidan, Tobi, and Itachi. He hated to admit that but no one seemed to like his personality aside from those three.

Sure, he had a short fuse and constantly spoke about art to no end, but there was more to him than that wasn't there?

He at least was friends with their boyfriends too just not that close. Yes, Hidan and Itachi were gay and naturally had boyfriends, even he wasn't going to deny they weren't sexy.

Tobi however he wasn't sure about, he knew he didn't have a boyfriend but he had no clue to whether he was gay or not. The boy was a complete mystery at times, but he liked him none the less.

Hidan came back with a sullen expression, "The guy's name is Orochimaru and has a weird profession according to Kakuzu." Tobi leaned in, "What is it?" Hidan scowled, "He's a fucking hypnotist! Can you fucking believe that?"

Deidara snorted, "No I can't un." Tobi muttered, "Tobi heard that people pay him to be hypnotized just to get a kick out of it. He gets a lot of customers from what Tobi hears." Hidan gapped, "He must be fucking loaded then."

"Are you finished ogling the freak yet?" Hidan chuckled when his lover Kakuzu joined them, and cuddled up to him, "Fucking jealous are we?" "Don't be absurd." Hidan pouted, playing with the messy dark hair, "I think you fucking are but don't worry, he's not manly enough for me."

* * *

Deidara left as those two started kissing, muttering threats and compliments to one another. He poured the rest of his drink down the drain and muttered, "I wish they'd stop doing that in front of me all the time un."

It's not that he didn't really mind seeing them kiss; it just reminded him that he was still a bachelor without experiencing any of that. He wanted a lover…..badly! But he wasn't interested in anyone like that except Sasori.

They've talked, hung out a few times, but Sasori wasn't very sociable and kept to himself. Deidara hoped he'd open up to him by now since it's been what, one year. He sighed and washed what dishes were in the sink, "Why won't he acknowledge me un?"

"Why hello." The blonde almost dropped the glass he was drying when that chilly voice spoke. He gulped when he saw it was Orochimaru standing in the doorway and beginning to approach him. He wasn't scared of him, there was no way.

He ignored him with a mumble, "Hi un." He put away the glass when a cold hand held his own, shaking it in a greeting and yet…not. "Deidara isn't it?" "Y-Yeah un."

He tried to pull back his hand but the grip from the other was tight, "It's a pleasure to meet you and being invited to this….party." "Uh, glad you're enjoying yourself but can you let go of my hand please un."

The man did but very slowly, grinning mockingly, "As a token of my appreciation for the privilege of being here, I'll give you a free hypnotism session."

* * *

"No thanks, I have to get back to my friends now un." He tried to go around him but the much taller guy blocked him and backed him against the wall, "I insist." Before Deidara could tell him off he was mesmerized by this spinning strange coin on a string before his eyes.

"Just relax." He weakly shook his head, "St..Stop un." The cold hand caressed his cheek, outlining the quivering lips as the blonde tried to get his senses back to normal. "HEY!" Orochimaru hastily put the coin away and caught him before he fell.

"What are you doing to Deidara?" Orochimaru merely stated with a smile, "It's alright; your friend just had a little too much to drink. It's a good thing I came in here when I did before he collapsed."

Tobi came over and supported Deidara's weight on himself, "Thanks, but Tobi's got it now." He led his friend away, glancing over at the hypnotist with a glare.

_No one takes advantage of my Deidara._


	2. Chapter 2

Hidan saw Tobi hauling Deidara out of the kitchen and quickly rushed over. The blonde looked completely out of it and white as a sheet to boot.

They went into the blonde's room and put him on the bed, "What the fuck happened?" "Tobi went to go check on him when he saw that Orochimaru guy in there." Hidan clenched his fists and growled, "What did he do to him?"

"Tobi not sure. He saw him put something in his pocket and catching Dei before he fell, stating that he had too much to drink."

Hidan snapped, "He only had three martini's! The fucker probably was trying to hypnotize him!" "That's what Tobi thinks too, but why?" Hidan shrugged and gently shook the blonde who was presently fluttering his eyes in uncertainty.

"W..Wha…happened un?" Hidan knelt in front of him, "You don't remember?" He groaned and rubbed his head, "I was in the kitchen when Orochimaru came in and wouldn't let me leave when I saw this coin and…nothing un."

Tobi patted him on the leg, "It's ok Deidara, Tobi got there in time." The blonde scowled at him, "In time for what? I can take care of myself un." Tobi frowned and murmured, "Yeah."

Hidan glanced at him with a curious look before turning to the blonde, "Anyway, what you say we make everybody fucking go home so we can watch a movie." Deidara smirked, "That sounds good un."

Hidan left with Deidara right behind him but Tobi pulled him back, "What un?" "Don't go near that guy again." The artisan frowned and yanked his arm back, "What, you think I like the guy or something un?"

Tobi shook his head, "No, Tobi just wants you to be safe." Deidara rolled his eyes, "Yeah right and I said I could take care of myself un. I don't need your protection un." "From where Tobi is standing, he saved you from being taken advantage of!"

Deidara glared, "That wasn't going to happen so stop making shit up un." "Tobi's NOT lying and how do you know? You were under a trance and that guy was all over you so don't go near him again, he's dangerous!"

The blonde said nothing and stomped off leaving Tobi all alone and upset, "Why don't you believe Tobi?"

* * *

*Safe to say it was an awkward evening and Hidan was uneasy. After everyone had gone, his dear friend went to Sasori, hanging all over him and taking in the red head's every word, discussing the past events no doubt.

Kakuzu had already left since he had to go to work in the morning and left Hidan to hang out longer. He found Tobi sulking in the kitchen and sat across from him, "What's wrong Tobi?" "Nothing." "Don't tell me fucking nothing! It's about Deidara right?"

The boy sniffed and looked at him with sad eyes, "Tobi just worried about him and he doesn't believe Tobi." He bit his lower lip, "If Tobi was Sasori he would." Hidan nodded and sighed, "I knew it." "What?"

"You love him." Tobi looked away and that confirmed it. "I had a fucking feeling you did and personally I think you two are suited to one another but Sasori is a major fucking problem. Deidara likes him since they're so much alike but he's fucking wrong."

Tobi knitted his eyebrows, "How so?" "The red head is a total bastard to put it bluntly. I try to tell Deidara that but he won't fucking listen. Sasori may have certain things in common with him but he'll fucking use him if he gets too close."

Tobi gasped, "What?" Hidan frowned, "This is all hear say from Itachi but he wouldn't lie to me about this." "How does he know?"

"Apparently Sasori tried to get in his fucking pants way back and almost did until he met Kisame." Tobi shook his head, "How does that show he fools around?" "Because the next day he fucked someone else; that shows he didn't fucking give a damn in the first place."

Tobi frowned. _Tobi can't let that happen to his Deidara. It'll break his heart._

* * *

*When it was time to leave Tobi tried to sound cheerful, "Bye Deidara, Tobi will bring more drinks tomorrow." Deidara smiled softly, "Alright, see you then un." "K!"

As Tobi walked down the street with Hidan he smiled to himself, happy that the blonde wasn't mad at him. _Now all Tobi has to do is get Sasori away from his blonde._

*The next morning Deidara went into the living room to clean up. "Figures I'd be the one stuck to clean the damn mess un." He grabbed a trash bag, picking up empty cans and other trash when there was a knock on the door.

He looked at the clock. "It's eight o'clock, who'd be here this early un?" He answered the door, thinking it was Tobi since he was the only person he would be expecting; he was dead wrong when he saw Orochimaru at his door.

He gulped, not letting him in muttering, "What do you want un?" "I apologize for coming over so early but I'm missing a key ring. You haven't seen it have you?" Deidara fidgeted nervously behind the door, "No I haven't un."

"May I look for it then? I've checked everywhere else but no luck." The blonde groaned inwardly but agreed, "I'll help you search un." "Thank you."

Deidara looked all over, cleaning up as he went along but no luck. He hoped the sooner one of them found it the sooner this guy could leave and never come back.

Something caught his eye in the kitchen doorway and it was a set of keys. "Is this it un?" Orochimaru came over and smirked, "Good you found it." Deidara held out the keys but the guy reached in his pocket instead.

"What are you doing un?" "Getting my other key ring out to put those back where they belong."

It made sense but the man lied…he pulled out the strange coin instead. "NO UN!" It was too late; he had already seen and was caught under the trance again. "Let's finish what we started last night shall we?"

* * *

*Tobi was heading over to Deidara's place to help him clean the after-party clutter. He knew there'd be a mess and no one would help. Hidan and Itachi were still in bed so that left him to do it, not that he cared.

That would mean he could spend this time alone with Deidara and maybe bond…maybe. The only thing that was bothering him was this chill going up his spine for the past few minutes.

The closer he got to the apartment the more worried he got. _Something's wrong._

* * *

*The blonde was being guided to the bed, eyes half lidded in a blank stupor. "Lie down and extend your limbs." He did as was told the poor thing. Orochimaru straddled him with a chuckle, "That's a good boy."

He groped and felt the smooth skin as the shirt was removed, along with everything else whilst admiring the lithe body and blonde pubic curls. "Such a beautiful blonde you are indeed."

He wrapped the long icy fingers around the artisan's flaccid member to stroke it and inserted a dry finger into the untouched puckered entrance.

Deidara whimpered from the probing finger and just made the other man chuckle, "Don't be afraid to make some noise."

He rammed two more in roughly, shoving them in to the hilt and therefore causing more pain. Deidara's blue eyes were overflowing with tears from the pain, whimpering all the louder from the unwanted touches that was being done to him.

Fresh blood was coming from the entrance, showing the fingers were being pushed too far in and didn't stop the treacherous act until…

WHACK! A powerful blow to the jaw threw him onto the floor. He groaned a little and wiped the blood from his lip, "You little brat." Tobi was beyond a doubt furious, "How DARE you try to defile my Deidara!"

The wretch snickered and stood up, "Yours? Don't make me laugh boy. Not run along home so I can finish what I started." "You'll have to go through Tobi first!" "With pleasure and this won't take long."

He was right, it wasn't long.

* * *

Tobi beat him black and blue, throwing him out the door when Orochimaru snapped, "Unless I get what I want your friend will stay in that stupor!"

"What are you talking about?" "He won't break free of the trance unless I do it. He'll be nothing more than a vegetable. What will it be boy?"

Tobi just gritted his teeth, "Don't you ever come here again or Tobi won't be merciful again!" He slammed the door shut and locked it.

He rubbed his sore bruised cheek and ribs, trying to ignore those words. There was NO way in hell he would allow that ass to torture his Deidara further. He would find a way to help him.

He went to the blonde and tried to keep a level head. It tore his heart to see the tears coming from those beautiful blue eyes and the fact he was injured. He gently slapped the flushed cheek but nothing.

For the next ten minutes he tried everything he could think of to snap Deidara out of it: cold water, mild slaps, snapping his fingers, whistling, anything. He was freaking out now and searching the internet for anything that could help until he came across one that made him blush.

_A kiss?_ He always wanted to kiss the blonde but, not like this. What other choice did he have except to hurt him? Tobi couldn't injure him further, he just couldn't. He went to him, moistening his lips and leaning down slowly.

He brushed against the soft lips before actually pressing his own upon them fully. He favored the taste of the artisan and giggled softly; _Tobi is prince charming going to awake his sleeping beauty with a kiss. _

He quickly pulled back when the blonde stirred, weakly rubbing his eyes. _It worked!_

**To be continued:**

****_By the by, Lexypink wants me to spread to the word about her story_

_Search for the author Princess Shadowfiend ;)  
_

_It's a cute story called Stolen Kisses  
_


	3. Chapter 3

He was relieved to see Deidara was awake and yet, how would the blonde react from the circumstances.

Tobi helped him sit up and just now noticed the delicate features of the nude body in front of him. _Why didn't Tobi use his head and cover him up?_

Trying to keep his eyes from wandering further down, he fixed them on the blonde's lovely face. "Are you ok Deidara? Speak to Tobi." The young artisan groaned and whimpered softly, "Why does my body feel like it's on fire un."

It took a few minutes before realization hit the blonde hard when he put the pieces together, seeing the blood stains on his sheets and the obvious pain in his rear.

He stared at Tobi with fearful eyes and covered himself with a pillow, "Wha…What…no…can't be un…"

Tobi reached out cooing, "Take deep breaths, it's alright."

Deidara slapped his hand away yelling, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME UN!"

Tobi was taken aback and gapped, "But Dei….."

More tears fell from the blonde's eyes, "I thought you were my friend un! How could you do this to me un?"

Tobi felt like his heart was just torn in half. He whimpered, "Y..You think Tobi hurt you?" Deidara muttered, "You're the only one here who else could it have been un?"

He gazed at the blonde with sad eyes, "Orochimaru that's who!" Deidara bit his lip and didn't say anything.

Tobi turned his back on him choking back a sob, "Why won't you believe Tobi? Why would he lie to you and how could you think he'd do something so vile?"

He took off running, letting the tears fall when he collided into someone as he opened the door.

* * *

A pair of strong arms steadied him cursing, "What the fuck Tobi? Why are…..What the fuck happened to your face?"

The side of his face was swollen up by this point as Tobi tried to shake him off but Hidan wasn't going to let go, "Does this have to do with a bloodied hypnotist I just seen?"

Tobi just nodded and Hidan freaked out, "Is Deidara ok!" The boy still wasn't talking, he kept crying and clung to his friend's shirt.

Hidan feared the worst but tried to keep a level head, leading Tobi to sit at the kitchen table muttering, "Where's fucking Itachi when I need him?"

He rubbed the boy's back, "Stay right here and don't fucking go anywhere until this fucking mess is straightened out alright?" Again, another nod.

The platinum haired man rushed into the bedroom and the blood on the sheets immediately caught his eyes. "Fuck." He heard running water in the bathroom and barged in, "Hidan un!"

The blonde tried to cover himself up and made Hidan snort, "I'm not going to look at your junk so what the fuck happened! Are you alright? Were you raped?" Deidara cringed on that vindictive word….rape.

He trembled at the mere thought, "I..I don't know un." Hidan scowled and tried not to say anything to make it worse. "Ok, then just tell me what you do know."

The blonde sniffed, whimpering a little from the sharp pain to his behind. "I..I was cleaning up when that Orochimaru guy came over and….he lost a key ring and I was helping him look for it then….I found it but he didn't take it…..he pulled out something and I woke up with my ass on fire and Tobi looming over me un."

* * *

Hidan frowned, "That explains why you don't know what exactly happened." "I blamed Tobi un." The zealot glared, "What the fuck did you just say?" "You fucking heard me un!"

Hidan's temper got the better of him and back handed the blonde, "How can you find it fucking possible to think Tobi would EVER do something like that!" Deidara rubbed his sore cheek, "He was the only one here and…."

Hidan covered his mouth, "I just fucking saw that Orochimaru bastard bleeding like a fuck with even a fucking blood trail leading to your damn door! So I don't want to hear another fucking word about it! I'm going to get Tobi's point of view so calm down and try not to move much."

He stomped off furious as hell, whipping out his cell and dialed Itachi's number. He needed his calm, level headed friend's help for this one.

This was something much bigger than he could deal with. When the raven answered, he more or less blurted out the basics and Itachi was on his way in a flash; now that was taken care of….

He sat next to the sobbing boy and rubbed his back, "Tobi. What happened?" He wiped away the fluids streaming on his face hiccupping badly, "T..Tobi came to help Deidara clean up…hic...and found the door unlocked….hic…he found….Orochimaru in his room….hic….about to…."

He trailed off but Hidan urged him on, "You're doing great. Keep going." "He was violently..hic…probing him and making him bleed and hurt….hic….but Deidara was hypnotized…"

Hidan's blood was boiling but managed to keep a calm tone, "And?" "Tobi beat him up and threw him out…then managed to wake Deidara up but….but he….." He didn't finish and cried harder than before.

Hidan continued to rub his back until Itachi arrived. "Hidan?" The zealot told the raven every detail he'd gathered so far in a hushed voice before going back to the blonde whilst Itachi tended to Tobi.

He slammed the door open again, but this time the blonde didn't complain. He was fully clothed now but crying as well. "You fucking idiot!"

Those azure eyes looked at him sadly but that didn't stop Hidan from chewing him out, "You should be on your fucking knees thanking Tobi for saving your ass AND fucking apologizing to boot!"

Deidara nodded, "I know…I didn't mean to un." Hidan took some deep breaths, "I know you fucking didn't but he's torn up about this more than you think." The blonde nodded and shakily stood up.

Itachi spoke gently, "Don't hold the accusation against him Tobi. He was confused and disoriented, not to mention in shock as anyone would be in that situation." "T..Tobi doesn't hold it against him it's just…."

Itachi gave him a comforting smile as the blonde shuffled into the kitchen with his head hung low. "I'll leave you two alone." The raven left, dragging Hidan along with him into the living room to keep him from interfering.

* * *

*Deidara sat next to Tobi, who just turned away from him and hid his face.

"Tobi I…" He didn't know what to say except he was sorry….why was it so hard to say what he felt. "I…I'm so sorry….I didn't mean to hurt you un." Tobi glanced at him, "Tobi knows."

The lump in the blonde's throat was killing him to see Tobi so distraught. Why did it hurt himself so bad to see him like that? "I can't apologize enough for what I accused you of but...even though I don't deserve your forgiveness I….I want it un."

Tobi sniffed and slowly slid his hand across the table, taking the blonde's hand in his own, "You're so stubborn Deidara. Tobi wishes you would tell him your feelings and let him make it better but…it's ok. Tobi understands why….but….that's not what hurt Tobi the most."

Deidara didn't withdraw his hand, slowly, he held the other's firmly with a faint blush, "What is it un?" "I..It's the fact that it came out of _your _mouth." The blonde's eyes went wide, curious to what that meant since he didn't say anything more about it.

Tobi stood up and couldn't help but to embrace the blonde. "Tobi forgives you." Deidara's pulse started to race as he warily hugged back. _Why is my heart pounding so much un? Is it just because it's Tobi un?_

Said boy released him and whispered in his ear, "He don't want to see you hurt." The blonde squeezed his eyes shut trying to fight back the tears, "Thank you….Tobi un."

He reached up to touch his cheek but Tobi cringed, "Tobi your face un?" Said man just smirked, "Tobi's ok, just sore." Deidara quickly got an icepack and gently pressed it to his face, leading him into the living room with the other two.

* * *

*After the reunion of friends and the incident within the hour; Hidan blurted out of the blue, "Wait a fucking minute!" The other three jumped, "What un?"

He gave Tobi a fixed stare, "Since when can you fucking fight?"

Itachi and Deidara gave him the same expression. Tobi just smiled, "Since before Tobi met you guys." "That's a fucking lie; I've NEVER seen you do anything to hurt a fly!" "You really don't seem the fighting type Tobi."

He chuckled, "That's true." Hidan threw a sofa pillow at him, "From the damage you did to that fucking bastard you must be good." "What kind of damage un?"

Hidan grinned, "You're fucking talking about a bashed in nose, black eye, blood gushing so bad that it left a fucking trail, the whole fucking shebang." Itachi smirked, "Served the prick right. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Tobi blushed, "Zetsu taught Tobi." "Why un?"

Tobi frowned a little, "Because Tobi was always getting picked on for the way he is. Zetsu wanted Tobi to be able to defend himself since he knew there'd come a time when he would have to fight."

Itachi nodded, "Zetsu's a good man. He probably taught you just for the fact you two are the same so to speak. He got teased a lot from his appearance as well as Kisame and Kakuzu."

Hidan snorted, "Arrogant pricks the lot of them. There's nothing fucking wrong with any of us!"

Deidara laughed a little, "Well, I don't think there's anything wrong with you Tobi un."

Tobi gave the blonde a soft smile, "Thanks. Though Deidara may be stubborn and proud, Tobi likes him the way he is and wouldn't change a thing about him."

The blonde scowled but smirked at the same time with a small blush.

* * *

**To be continued:**

_**Well, it's going to be a while before I make next chapter so I hope this was good and long for you readers **_

_**LOA going to VA on vacation and won't be back til Saturday. Just letting you lot know and will try to finish this asap with maybe two more chapters**_

_**Don't forget to review pwease ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

It's been about a week since the hypnotist incident and things truly were going well. When Zetsu heard what happened he sought out the piece of shit and caused him more injury than Tobi did.

For the mere reason that Tobi had slightly bruised ribs and what was attempted on Deidara. "Tobi, Zetsu didn't have to do that un."

The boy walked down the sidewalk with his crush and grinned, "Zetsu's always been protective of Tobi but Tobi don't mind. He likes it."

The blonde smirked a little, "Must be nice to have someone worry about you like that un." "You have someone too." The artisan furrowed his eyebrows, "Who un?"

"Tobi, and don't say you don't need him to worry, because he can if he wants to." Deidara walked a bit more slowly and muttered, "I wasn't going to say that believe it or not un."

Tobi took a quick glance at him but only smiled, walking the rest of the way to the blonde's apartment in silence.

* * *

*The next day, they were all at Hidan's place having a small get together. Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Kisame were arguing on who could out arm wrestle who.

Tobi had his bet on Zetsu naturally and was about to get some more nachos when he overheard Itachi talking to Deidara.

Their voices were coming in from the bedroom and he eavesdropped. He knew he shouldn't but he heard his name mentioned so why not.

"Deidara please be reasonable." The blonde snapped, "What's the problem un!" The raven spoke in a serious tone, "I understand how you feel about Sasori but don't lose your virginity to him."

Tobi's heart skipped a beat. "Why not, he wants to be with me and I him." Itachi pursed his lips, "Not he doesn't! He's using you Dei, listen to me!"

"You're lying, he loves me un!" The raven's voice grew louder, "Oh really? Has he told you so? Has he shown he loves you that's not physical? What has he done to show that he even gives a damn?"

Deidara jumped up, "He's shy and keeps to himself! He doesn't have to come out in the open to say it. I'm going to do it un!"

Itachi glared, "Get a clue Dei! He's doing you like he did to me, trying to get into your pants. He's making you believe what you want to believe. I'm telling you this because I'm your friend and don't want you to get hurt."

Deidara grunted, "From what I understand you left him for Kisame un." Itachi got right up in the blonde's face and pinned him to the wall. Tobi was shocked to see his calm friend do something like that.

Itachi growled, "How dare you believe him over me, your best friend since childhood to some bastard that you've only known for a year. I didn't want to sleep with him but he kept pestering me about it until one day he grew drastic. If it wasn't for Kisame my first time would have been a damn nightmare!"

* * *

Itachi broke down to tears and let go of the blonde. Kisame barged in and took his lover in his arms, whispering soothing words as he led him out. Tobi was distraught over the disturbing news and failed to notice the others were in on the action as well, no doubt hearing every word.

Zetsu took this time to announce, "I think it's best if we all went home now." Kisame nodded and guided his upset lover out, while Kakuzu beckoned his own. "Come on Hidan." "Ok but hang on."

He grabbed Tobi and whispered, "Talk some sense into him and tell him how you fucking feel!" He roughly pushed him into the room with the blonde and followed Kakuzu out, leaving them the last ones left.

"Go away Tobi, I want to be alone un." He remained rooted to the spot and took a deep breath. "Itachi's right Dei, don't do it." Deidara snapped, "What the hell is wrong with all of you? I want to be with Sasori and you can't stop me un!"

He took a few steps closer, "Tobi knows that but please listen to what Tobi has to say." "I don't want to hear it, now get out un!" "Tobi not leaving until Deidara listens!"

The blonde tried to throw a punch at him but Tobi easily caught his wrist and spun him around to where his back was against his chest. "Let go un!" Tobi just wrapped his arms around him and murmured, "Why?"

"Why what un?" "Why can't you see that Sasori doesn't care for you like Tobi does?" Deidara went rigid and bit his lip, "What are you talking about un?" "Be with the one who truly loves you without a doubt. He's right behind you."

He gently let go of the blonde, hoping his words would pierce through that thick, stubborn skull. Maybe now he would see but then again, he might still be clueless. "If you need someone to be there for you, Tobi's door is always open. Good night."

He shuffled out with a frown, knowing he can't control the blonde's actions but still hoping he'll change his mind about Sasori. He can only do that much.

* * *

*It's been almost a week and no word from Deidara. He hasn't even seen him, let alone knows what's going on. The only info he got was from Hidan. He slumped onto the couch and recollected on Zetsu's words.

"_What can Tobi do Zetsu? Deidara shut himself off from everyone and won't talk to anybody. Tobi wants to know if he's ok." _

_His friend rubbed his hair, "Give him time Tobi. Deidara's going through that puppy love phase and naturally can't see the guy he's crazy about isn't for him. He'll see reason eventually."_

_Tobi bit his lip, rather too hard, "What if he goes through with….." Zetsu grabbed a tissue and wiped the small amount of blood from his lip, "There's nothing we can do about that Tobi." "BUT!" _

_Zetsu covered his mouth and gave him a fixed stare, "You know very good and well you can't force him not to. That's reality Tobi. I don't want to accept that fact either, but that's his decision not ours."_

_Tobi hung his head and hugged his friend, "Tobi just don't want him to get hurt." Zetsu gave him a soft smile, "I know but if anything, keep your friendship with him alive. Don't lose him if you love him that much." _

Tobi sighed and smirked a little. "Zetsu's so wise and good to Tobi. The only family Tobi ever had." He slid off the couch and headed for his room since it was time for bed. He'd make things better tomorrow.

* * *

*A faint sound was heard and Tobi sleepily opened his eyes. "What's that?" The noise grew louder and he groaned as he sat up. "Sounds like a knock."

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and waited until he heard it again, even louder than before. He crawled out of bed yawning, than glanced at the clock. 2:00 AM. "Why is someone here now?" He half whined it but finally made it to the door, peeking through the eyehole.

He got a glimpse of blonde hair and gasped. There's only one blonde that it could be, he hastily unlocked the door and there stood his crush. The sight of him made Tobi sad.

The blonde hair was all messed up, his eyes all puffy and red from crying, with tears still shining on his cheeks. "Deidara what's wrong?" The artisan sniveled, "Tobi I….Sasori un…."

Tobi's stomach did a flip and feared the worst but blocked it out of his mind. No need to jump to conclusions. "I..I need to….talk to someone…and you said un."

Without hesitation Tobi took the blonde in his arms, leading him inside to the bathroom. "Wha…" Tobi ran cold water on a washcloth, ringing the excess water out before pressing it gently to the blonde's face.

"You're eyes are all puffy, this'll make it feel better." Deidara nodded and took the cloth to do it himself. "You're not going to ask me why I'm crying un?" Tobi grabbed a brush he had and started to gently work on that beautiful hair. "Tobi don't want to rush you into it."

The blonde smirked softly but didn't say a word until he was completely groomed. "I'm so stupid un!"

* * *

Tobi knelt down and cooed, "No you're not." "You and Itachi were right! He….He….doesn't love me un." Tobi frowned and led him to his room, with the washcloth as well. He sat against the headboard and embraced the blonde to his chest. "Tell Tobi what happened."

The blonde fidgeted with a mutter, "I can't un." "Yes you can Dei, Tobi not going to lecture you. He's here to listen and help you feel better."

Deidara choked back a sob, "I went over to his place and we were going to do it but I….was so nervous. After we made out a little I changed my mind before going any further. I wasn't ready yet and asked if he could wait a little longer until I was but…."

Tobi's pulled him closer more firmly, dreading to hear those next words. Deidara shed a few more tears, that Tobi tenderly wiped away, "He…he wouldn't take no for an answer. He tried to...force himself on me….I only got away because he got aggravated from my crying and struggling. He told me to get the hell out; he didn't have time to wait around for me."

Tobi let out the breath he was holding, happy that the worst didn't happen after all. "He doesn't love me at all, he just used me! Why? All I want is for someone to love me for who I am and not some damn booty call un."

He broke down and Tobi just lifted him up higher to where his head was against his neck, dabbing the cool cloth to his eyes. "Tobi sorry that happened to you but it's going to be ok. He won't let anyone hurt you again….if you'll have him."

The blonde sniveled some more before glancing up into those dark, yet passionate eyes of the one holding him, "Tobi un?" He didn't answer except place a small kiss on his forehead, "Let's get some sleep."

Tobi scooted down so he could lie on his back before falling asleep with the blonde in his arms.

The artisan was indeed tired and snuggled closer. He really needed to be in someone's arms and Tobi felt….warm and safe. Maybe he'll finally ask him _that_ question in the morning.

**To be continued:**


	5. Chapter 5

*Morning*

Deidara had quietly got out of bed, careful not to wake Tobi, and went straight into the shower. He stood under the soothingly water thinking. _Tobi was so kind to me last night, well, he's always been nice un. But the way he held me and kissed my forehead….._

He lathered himself with soap after shampooing his hair frowning, _Does he really love me un? No it can't be, he likes Zetsu from what I can tell un. _The mere thought of Tobi liking Zetsu more made him a tad bit green with envy.

_What am I jealous? Why would I be, they're just best friends….I think un. _He rinsed himself and turned the water off. Still pondering, he dried himself, wrapped the towel around his waist, and brushed his hair before he blow-dried it.

_I'll ask him when we have breakfast un. _Nervous about doing it he was dead set on going through with his plan. He groaned when he noticed something important. _Oh great! I don't have clean clothes. _

Blushing slightly he tiptoed back to Tobi's room, going through his clothes to find something that would do. The blonde was smaller in height and build to Tobi, so everything he had would be a bit baggy but he didn't really care.

He settled for a dark blue t-shirt and left it at that. It was long enough to cover himself so he slipped on his own boxers before heading to the kitchen, glancing back at his sleeping friend with a smile.

* * *

*Tobi POV*

He just woke up with a stretch and instantly noticed his blonde wasn't there. _Tobi hopes he didn't leave. _He crawled out yawning and went straight for the kitchen to make some coffee like he normally does.

When he got closer he heard the perking of the coffee pot, peeking around the corner to see Deidara setting the table wearing nothing but…his t-shirt. Tobi took that moment to ogle the lithe, obviously smooth legs and the little round behind as well.

He quickly shooed out his perverted thoughts and made his entrance, "Morning Dei." "M..Morning Tobi un. I hope you don't mind me wearing your shirt or cooking breakfast un."

Tobi giggled, "Tobi don't mind at all. It's nice to wake up to an already cooked breakfast and a clean friend." The blonde gave him a confused look so he clarified, "Tobi can tell you took a shower."

"Oh ok, uh let's eat before it gets cold then un." Tobi nodded and couldn't help but wonder why the blonde was so nervous. He grabbed his coffee and began eating his food. Bacon, eggs, grits, and toast. "Mmmm, tastes so good! Dei can really cook."

The artisan smirked slightly, "It's not that hard to do un." "It is for Tobi, he ends up burning the bacon or the grits come out all runny." He got a chuckle from that but it was short-lived, Deidara's expression grew serious, "We need to talk Tobi un."

The boy gave him his undivided attention after he wolfed down the last bit of his meal, "Tobi want to ask you something too." Deidara finished his plate as well, "You first then un."

* * *

"Tobi knows he shouldn't ask this since it might upset you. If Dei doesn't want to answer he doesn't have to."

"What is it un?" He took a sip from his cup and muttered, "How did you find it possible to consider having…..sex…after that incident? Tobi sorry to bring that up."

The blonde have him a sad smile, "It's ok, I've been waiting for someone to ask me that. I'm still not sure to be honest, it's just, Sasori….he uh….was making me feel better, coaxing me to sleep with him since he knew I wanted to anyway, telling me that it would help me cope with that night un."

He took a deep breath, "It seemed a good idea at the time but…..I remembered the burning pain and how much it hurt. That's why I changed my mind about sleeping with him un." Tobi frowned but tried to be chipper, "Tobi understands and thankful it didn't happen, but what did you want to tell Tobi?"

Deidara did smirk from the happy tone and fiddled with his drink, "Well I….wanted to ask you if…..if…..you're gay un." Tobi just laughed, "Dei don't know?" The blonde scowled, "No I don't! You've never given any signs ever since I've known you un!"

Tobi tilted his head, "Even with last night and what Tobi told you before, you still don't know?" His friend stared at the table, "Ye…well….I don't know. Just answer my question un."

* * *

Tobi got up from the table and walked over to the blonde slowly, cupping his chin firmly and lifting it up. Deidara's face turned many different shades of red as Tobi quickly kissed him on the lips.

The blonde whimpered slightly as their lips molded perfectly, the teeth that were teasingly nibbling on his lower lip, and the tongue trying to coax him to open his mouth. It was the best kiss Deidara ever had…..Sasori's didn't even compare to Tobi's!

Tobi pulled away with a slight suck on the blonde's lower lip, grinning at how red and swollen they were including the flushed needy look on his crush's face. "Does that answer Dei's question."

"Y..yeah but…." "But?" "I thought…you and Zetsu…" Tobi smirked, stroking the blonde's hair, "Tobi and Zetsu just really close friends, he like family to Tobi. Plus, he has a boyfriend."

Deidara gapped, "He does un?"

Tobi went back to his seat, "He's been dating this guy Madara for a year now. Madara's family is VERY against gay couples and wouldn't let him hang out with them let alone date. Zetsu wanted to keep a low profile so that way they can still hang out, but be lovers in secret."

Deidara blinked, "That's explains why we've never seen him then un." "Yep, but Dei?" "Hmm un?"

"Will you be Tobi's boyfriend?"

**To be continued: ;p**


	6. Chapter 6

The artisan almost dropped his cup from the very direct question. He was about to respond someone banged on the door, almost like they were trying to break it down.

Deidara rushed to answer only to reveal a pissed off Hidan, "THERE YOU ARE! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" "Here un!" Hidan stomped by and glared at Tobi as well, "The two of you could have fucking…wait! You were here?" "Yeah, I just said that un."

He sighed with relief, "I went to your place and no one was there so I got fucking worried. Tobi didn't answer his fucking phone either!" "Sorry, Tobi didn't have the volume on." "I fucking noticed. Anyway….."

He trailed off and took his time to stare intently at the blonde's attire and red lips before a wicked grin spread across his face. Tobi laughed, knowing exactly what Hidan was thinking, "We didn't do anything."

Their foul mouthed friend turned to him, smirking naughtily, "If you don't I will." "Hidan un!" Tobi chuckled and pushed his loud friend towards the front door, "Hey, what the fuck?" "Leave now, talk later!" "I just fucking got here!"

Tobi grabbed his neck and whispered into his ear, "Tobi asked him out and would like to see what he says! Get it?" The albino chuckled, "Yeah I fucking get it but do you have a condom?"

Tobi's cheeks turned red, "What?" "You never fucking know! I got one in my wallet I can give you." "Hi…Hidan….Tobi don't think…." Before he could finish Hidan broke loose of the hold and fished out his wallet, shoving the condom into Tobi's slacks pocket.

"I know you fucking have lube so you're all set." He pats him on the back and gives him a thumbs up before leaving.

* * *

Tobi just stood there with his mouth hanging open at what Hidan just suggested. _Deidara's not ready for one and Tobi doesn't even know if he'll agree to be his boyfriend or not!_ "Tobi un?" The artisan's soft tone took him out his thoughts, "Yeah?"

"What was Hidan saying before he left un?" "He…uh…told Tobi to tell you not to go around dressed half naked around him." Deidara snorted, "I'm NOT half naked. I got boxers on under this. He's such a pervert un." "Tobi can't agree more."

A few moments passed in silence as Tobi waited. _Was Deidara putting off answering him? What's going through his head?_ As if reading his mind, the blonde motioned for him to follow as he headed towards the couch.

He sat next to him and murmured, "Do you….really….love me un?" Tobi smiled and reached out to hold his hand, "Tobi has for a long time now. He loves Deidara very much." Those blue eyes were fixed on his dark ones, trying to find any trace of dishonesty but found none.

"Why un?" Tobi smirked, "Tobi likes everything about Dei. The way your lips purse when you're angry, the way you fiddle with your hair when bored, the cute 'un', the glow you get when you work/talk about your art, your beautiful looks, you always smell nice, and even your stubbornness has it's perks."

He left it there, "There many other things Tobi likes about you but hard to put into words." Deidara hung his head, purposefully hiding his face with his long hair, trying not to break down. "Oh Tobi un."

He withdrew his hand and rubbed his crush's back, hoping to sooth him if need be. "Yes un." "Hmm?" Deidara scooted closer and warily sits on his lap, touching their foreheads together, "I want you to be my boyfriend too un."

* * *

Tobi felt like his heart was beating out of his chest, but that didn't stop him from showing his happiness. He embraced his new boyfriend and kissed him, earning a slight whimper again. "T..Tobi un."

He kept right on kissing and savoring the sweet taste of the blonde, not wasting any time to claim those lips. This time when he poked his tongue along his lips, the blonde opened his mouth to let him devour it.

Deidara pulled him closer and caused them to fall back with Tobi on top. It didn't stop him from caressing the silky tresses as he dared to let his free hand wander up the quivering thigh, guiding it up the boxers to the soft hips.

He received a whimper/shudder and grinded his lower regions against his love, feeling the obvious erection he had caused pressing against his own hardened length. Tobi gasped softly when those nimble fingers dug into his scalp and reluctantly pulled back.

He wanted to see that beautiful flushed face and needy gaze of lust for him. "Dei?" They both were slightly breathless, "Yes un?" "Tobi don't want to rush into anything so…." Deidara quickly pushed him up and took his hand, "No, I want this un."

"A..Are you sure? Are you ready? Tobi wants Dei to feel comfortable with it." The blonde just smiled, sitting on his lap murmuring, "I've never been so sure. I want you to…make love to me un."

Those words sent his mind reeling and hastily picked him up, carrying his boyfriend into the bedroom like a baby. He placed him gently on the bed and asked his permission, "Want Tobi to strip you?"

The artisan smirked and nodded, letting the strong yet gentle hands rid him of the large shirt and tossing it to the floor. He took great pride to caress the supple chest, earning him a squeak when he slightly rubbed the already perky nipples.

* * *

The blonde sat up and eagerly grabbed the base of his shirt, pulling it over Tobi's head and then went straight for the slacks. "De…Dei~" He knew the blonde would be in for a surprise once they were removed….he wasn't wearing any boxers.

Sure enough, Deidara's eyes went wide when the swollen length sprung out towards his face and gapped in shock. Those azure eyes gazed lustily at the twitching organ and warily took the tip to his lips.

Tobi held his breath, "You don't have to if you're nervous." "I..I want to make you feel good Tobi un." The short haired raven let him continue, watching the cute mouth lick and suckle on the leaking head.

Tobi grunted in delight and ran his fingers through the long locks. Deidara began working his way down slowly as he tried to take in as much as he could, which wasn't much at all. A few times Tobi heard a gag or two but it soon stopped.

He moaned out, "Dei~ It feels so good." The moist cavern left with a small pop and smiled nervously, "Did I really do a good job? I couldn't go all the way down un."

Tobi pushed him backwards with a growl, "Deidara did a wonderful job, now let Tobi return the favor." The blonde all but turned red at the remark.

Tobi worked his way from the top, kissing and sucking softly on the delicate skin on down to his prize; leaving a small hickie or two until he got to the hem of the boxers, glancing up at his lover questionably.

Deidara nodded and let his boxers be removed, even though he looked away from embarrassment. "You're so perfect Dei." That compliment made those glistening blue orbs gaze at him cutely.

* * *

Tobi took in the wonderful site he was seeing: the lustful expression, the blond hair spilled out on the sheets, the smooth taut body quivering with anticipation, the perky rosy nipples, and the twitching, needy length that was hard just for him among the lovely little curls.

He tenderly took the shaft with his fingers, licking the weeping head before taking him all at once. The action made the blonde cry out, arch his back, and grip onto his boyfriend's hair. "Tobi un!"

Said man worked the length the best he could, sucking softly at a moderate pace whilst trying to keep the thighs next to both sides of his head apart as they tried to close in repeatedly. "Oh~ Oh Tobi un!"

The hips bucked up wildly and out of control until Tobi pulled back licking his lips with a smirk. If he kept going Deidara was sure to come rather quick. The blonde whined at the loss but saw Tobi reaching into the nightstand and bringing out a bottle of lube.

"T..Tobi un?" His lover smiled sweetly and kissed him, "Tobi going to prepare you, but if Dei changed his mind…." Deidara bit his lip looking from the bottle to Tobi before shakng his head slowly, "I…I'm sorry un."

Inwardly Tobi was upset but smiled, "Don't be, it's ok." He sat the lube down and sat up, planning on at least making the artisan cum by sucking him off when Deidara jumped up and pulled him back down chuckling.

"I'm kidding! I just wanted to see if you were serious about not rushing me un." Tobi pouted but laughed afterward, "You little minx!" He proceeded to what he was doing and thoroughly lubed his fingers as well as the puckered entrance.

"Spread your legs a bit wider and relax." "O..Ok. Have you ever done this before un?" He smirked, "No, Tobi a virgin too." A finger glided in with ease and his lover gasped, showing no signs that it hurt though.

* * *

"B..But how…ah…you know so much un?" "Zetsu gave Tobi all the details on what to do to ensure minimal pain. Tobi doesn't doubt his words." A second finger was added and got a groan this time.

Tobi spread his fingers, stretching the untouched walls that would soon sheath his member. The hips wriggled at first but soon tried to shove further down on the probing digits. Taking that into consideration the third was added.

Deidara bit his lip and clenched onto the sheets, fidgeting wildly. Tobi held him still, changing the angle more as he stretched out his fingers more, until he hit….the spot.

The blonde moaned loudly, "Ooooh un." _That must the pleasure spot Tobi was supposed to aim for. _He hit it harder and faster, causing the artisan to cry out even more when Tobi couldn't take it anymore.

He gently removed his fingers and quickly grabbed his slacks, taking the condom out. _Tobi needs to thank Hidan repeatedly now. _Deidara saw he was putting one on and murmured, "You need a condom un?"

He smirked and lubed up the condom with more fluids, "It'll help ease the penetration." He positioned himself at the now stretched entrance and slowly began to push in. Deidara clenched the sheets again and whimpered but didn't tell him to stop until he just got the head in.

"S..Stop un." He did as the blonde tried to cope with the unnatural feeling for a minute. "O..Ok, keep going un." He pushed in more quickly this time and succeeded into his shaft being buried all the way in to the hilt. "AH!"

Tobi bent over and kissed the tears leaking from his love's eyes cooing, "It's ok, Tobi will let you adjust." He tried to take his mind off it by attacking his neck with nibbles, tweaking nipples, and sucking the earlobe.

* * *

It seemed to help as Deidara's grip relaxed somewhat, "Move un." Tobi pulled out and thrust back in slow yet firmly, gaining more speed as the blonde gradually got into it. "Oh..Oh Tobi….so good~ un!"

"D..Dei." The tightness enveloping his length felt amazing and fought back his orgasm that was already creeping up it felt so nice. He shifted his angle a tad bit more and hit the jackpot. "TOBI UN!"

That was music to his ears and hit the spot even harder than before, abusing the prostate with all his might, unable to hold it in any longer.

Tobi held the blonde against him, both glistening with sweat, and kept rocking his hips hard and fast into his lover.

Vocal groans, moans, and calls of one's name echoed throughout the room from their lovemaking. "I..I…Tobi I…..gonna….un" "Tobi too!"

Both cried out in unison when they released from their intense orgasms before riding the waves of their ecstasy.

Tobi was careful not to put all his weight on his lover so he rested on his forearms, with his head against the sweaty neck of the artisan.

When he finally got his breath back he pulled out his flaccid member, causing the blonde to squeak softly, and then taking the condom off and threw it into the trashcan.

He stretched out on his side, pulling his blonde to him while nuzzling his hair murmuring. "Tobi loves Dei." "I love you too Tobi un." It was barely audible but Tobi heard it none the less and smiled.

_Tobi so happy._

**To be continued:**

***I KNOW you readers are happy that the lemon finally came XD**

**Got one more chapter then it's the end (got to see other's reactions am I right? lol)**

**May be a bit of drama in it too but it won't be too bad XP**


	7. Chapter 7

*Morning*

This time, Tobi was the first one up making breakfast while the other slept peacefully. Tobi was beyond giddy and cooking blueberry pancakes. That's at least one thing he can cook very well.

"Hrmm Tobi un?" The blonde was standing in the doorway with his shirt on again, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Good morning Dei!" His eager boyfriend hugged and kissed him, chuckling when the blonde scowled at him.

"What?" "I still have morning breath un." Tobi just kissed him again, "Tobi don't mind. Now, come sit down and eat." Deidara smirked but hobbled over to a chair.

After Tobi gave him some coffee and set the pancakes/syrup in front of him he asked, "Is Dei ok?" "Yeah I'm fine, just sore un."

His lover smiled as he said it and that put Tobi's mind at ease. The last thing he wanted was to cause him pain. Tobi cracked up with laughter at how hungrily Deidara wolfed down the pancakes, asking for two more.

"I'm hungry alright and it's delicious. I though you said you couldn't cook well un?" Tobi gave him some more, "Blueberry pancakes are Tobi's breakfast specialty. He loves blueberries and pancakes."

* * *

BAM! BAM!

Tobi groaned, having an idea who would be here this early. Sure enough when he answered the door he was right…..it was their loud mouthed friend, but with Itachi as well. "MORNING!"

Tobi scowled, "Morning." Itachi smirked, "You don't seem too happy to see us Tobi." "I bet not, let me fucking see." Hidan sprinted by and went straight to the bedroom whereas Itachi went to the kitchen. _Why did Tobi's friends have to show up now? He wanted to tell them later!_

"Uh, good morning Itachi un." "Good morning Dei." The blonde frowned slightly and murmured, "I'm sorry for being an ass to you the other day Itachi un." The raven sat down and fixed some pancakes for himself, "It's alright, but it's over and done with so no need to talk about it."

Deidara smirked, knowing Itachi sure as hell as he didn't want to talk about their fight again either. "I FUCKING KNEW IT!"

Tobi plopped is head down on the table with a groan. _Don't say it! _Hidan grinned cockily when he came in, "You two fucking made love!"

"Hidan un!" Itachi chuckled, "There was no need to announce it Hidan, I could tell by his bed hair." "T..That doesn't mean anything un!" "I know you better than you think; you _never,_ without fail, wake up and not brush your hair."

* * *

Deidara blushed and sipped his coffee with a growl. "So Tobi, I think thanks are in fucking order." Tobi glared at him, "Tobi hates you." Hidan smirks naughtily, "No you don't! You fucking love me for helping you out."

Itachi smirked but Deidara was confused, "You helped him out how un?" Itachi murmured, "Hidan gave him a condom." The blonde gapped, "You knew it would happen un?"

Tobi quickly responded, "NO! Tobi didn't think it would honest! Well, at least not so soon but he hoped." Hidan tried to help, "I just gave it to him so he would be fucking prepared when the time fucking came. Do you regret it Dei?"

"N..No of course not un!" "Then what's the fucking problem? It's all good now." Itachi sighed and changed the subject, "These pancakes are delicious Tobi." Hidan leaned over, "What the fuck are the little blue dots?" "Blueberries you dip!" "I want to fucking try it!"

*What a morning! Tobi kept having to fix pancakes for Hidan's black hole for a stomach and then was invited to go to Itachi's party; which was an anniversary for him and Kisame being together for a year.

Finally, after those two left Deidara headed back to his place to get some clothes and Tobi agreed to meet him there, go get some martini mix, then head on to Itachi's pad.

Tobi arrived at his blonde's place at 6pm like scheduled and knocked on the door. No one came to answer, so he knocked a little louder and waited.

* * *

*"I can't Sasori un." Deidara was sitting on one end of the couch (failing to hear the knocks) while Sasori was standing in front of him with a scowl. _Why did he have to show up? Tobi will be here any minute. But this needs to be settled anyway I suppose un._

"So, you don't want me then? After everything I've done for you." The blonde frowned and hung his head, "No, I already told you why un."

"Forget him. I apologized for what happened, what more do you want?" "You think after what you did to me I'll forgive you and continue being your little play toy un?"

Sasori glared muttering, "You're so blind brat. Tobi is the one who's using you not me. He knew you'd fall back on him for comfort and knew preciously what to do to get you into bed with him. You're expression tells me everything."

Deidara bit his lip, trying to block out what the red head was saying. _It's not true! Tobi loves me, he wouldn't do that un! _

Sasori makes the blonde stand up, "You doubt yourself which proves you know I'm right." "No! You're lying un!" The blonde tried to push him away but Sasori wouldn't let go, "Look at me."

The blonde shook his head but the red head firmly grips his chin and lifts it up. A familiar item was once again presented before his blue eyes. "H..How un?"

Sasori grinned evilly and whispered, "Did you honestly believe that Orochimaru was a true hypnotist. I spread those false rumors and lent him this coin to bring you to me." The blonde tried to resist but was growing weaker.

"Yo..You set…me up un?" "Yes and you should know why; mind control has made me the perfect puppets to control and do my bidding without fail. I should have used this on you the other night instead of losing my temper." "Ba..Bastard un."

The red head chuckled, "Don't be like that, because now…..you're my puppet and won't be freed from my spell by a fluke like the last time." "No..No please un."

* * *

**Well, looks like one more chapter XD**

**Review Pretty Please :3**


	8. Chapter 8

WHACK!

After the searing blow to the jaw Tobi caught his lover and held him close, luckily managing to make the red head drop the coin.

"How dare you try to hurt Tobi's boyfriend." Sasori smirked, wiping the blood from his lip before getting up. "Well well, if it isn't the simple minded moron. How the blonde could choose you over me is a mystery."

"It wouldn't be if you had a fucking heart." "Oh such language, you sound like that idiot Hidan." "Tobi warning you; leave and never come near here again or Tobi will take drastic measures."

Sasori took a few steps closer, eyeing the fallen coin on the carpet, "You? What could you possibly do? Unlike Orochimaru, I'm a very skilled fighter."

Tobi narrowed his eyes and slowly put his groggy lover on the couch, "T..Tobi un?" "Just rest Dei." _Tobi show you who's a moron! _

Simultaneously, both grabbed for the coin, fighting/wrestling each other on the floor. The brawl between the two lasted for at least ten minutes, both not going easy on the other until…..he saw a flash of silver and grew worried.

Not for himself but for his Deidara. He stood in front of his lover that was still groggy, clutching his leg in pain. _Damn it! _Sasori had managed to stab his thigh with the blade and it hurt like hell. "Coward! Using a weapon when Tobi not even armed!"

"Too bad I don't play fair and besides, I won."

"LIKE FUCK YOU HAVE!"

* * *

Tobi smirked as Hidan, along with Kakuzu and Zetsu came flying towards the red head in anger. One against one the red head had a slim chance but three…hell no!

The red head was disarmed and beaten black and blue for his acts. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A FUCKING IDIOT!" Hidan just kept wailing on him until Kakuzu held him back, pinning the red head down with his foot alone, "No need to overdo it Hidan."

Zetsu saw Tobi's injury and rushed to him, "Tobi are you alright?" "Y..Yeah Tobi fine. He cheated Zetsu." His friend chuckled and hugged him, "I'm so glad I got here in time." Tobi blushed and his face turned even redder when his lover spoke.

"Oh Tobi I'm so sorry un!" Zetsu realeased him so the blonde could embrace him boyfriend now, then dialed 911.

"It's all my fault you got hurt un." Tobi kissed his cheek, "It's ok Dei, Tobi fought to protect you. He'll be better in no time." Deidara smirked and nuzzled his neck, "I love you so much un." Tobi smiled, "Tobi loves his Dei just as much."

*In no time the paramedics and cops were there. Tobi's leg injury wasn't as deep as they thought and all it needed was a patch, along with a more. Sasori on the other hand needed intensive care, then once was healed he was heading straight to prison.

The cop shook everyone's hand, "Thank you so much for your help. We've been hunting this guy for a while now; he's been wanted for manipulating people with his hypnosis skills. Sadly, we were searching for the wrong person. Orochimaru was our main target but as it turns out he was just the accomplice. We just received a good tip from Zetsu that it was indeed Sasori pulling the strings until you lot called."

"Make sure that fucker rots and gets lots of shit shoved up his ass!" The cop just cleared his throat and ignored Hidan, "Well, we'll be off now and once again thanks."

* * *

*Deidara nuzzled Tobi's neck, "I'm so glad that's all over and you're not seriously hurt un." Zetsu smiled, "I'm just glad they actually cleaned all the blood from the floor."

Kakuzu smirked, "Well, they wasn't going to until I bribed them." Hidan stared at his lover in shock, "With fucking what? Money?"

Kakuzu scowled, "Don't be absurd. I merely mentioned that I would make one of the men pay me double than what he owes me if I have to pay to get this rug clean. He gladly volunteered and will receive my payment tomorrow instead of next week."

Hidan was about to bitch that he didn't believe it and what did the guy owe him for but shrugged it off. Whatever works.

"Now that's settled let's get to the party! Kisame and Itachi are dying to know what happened." Deidara furrowed his brows, "How did you guys know we were in trouble un?"

Zetsu grinned, "Tobi called me before he came in since you didn't come to the door and knew something bad was going to happen when he heard Sasori's voice. So, he put the phone on speaker in his pocket so we heard everything said and did."

Kakuzu grunted, "Hidan almost blew it when he heard he was called an idiot and Zetsu did as well when Sasori called Tobi a moron. We simply rushed over here as soon as Tobi called, listening to the conversation all the way here."

Deidara sighed, "Oh, well I'm glad you did un." Hidan snorted, "Come on and let's party damn it! I've been dying to see this surprise of Zetsu's!"

Tobi looked at him, "Surprise?" Zetsu chuckled, "You'll see."

* * *

*The anniversary party began an hour later than intended but it was all good now. No having to deal with Sasori anymore, Tobi had disposed of the coin secretly so no chance of anyone getting it just in case, and everyone was having a ball now.

Deidara handed Tobi his drink before curling up next to him. He was waiting on him hand and foot, even though Tobi said he didn't have to but the blonde insisted.

Itachi was curled up in the same intimate manner with Kisame, blushing when his lover stroked his hair and murmuring sweet things to him. "Alright I'm back!" Hidan tried to rush to the door but Kakuzu pulled him back down on his lap, "Sit still idiot."

"I'm not a fucking idiot!" A rough kiss was his answer, "Don't question me. You're my idiot." That made him shut up with a smirk. Such an interesting way to show your feelings.

Zetsu came around the corner holding hands with a guy with long spiky black hair and dark eyes, and announced, "Here's the surprise. This is my boyfriend, Madara."

The other raven beauty smirked, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"SINCE WHEN ARE YOU FUCKING GAY?" Zetsu laughed, "My whole life idiot." Kakuzu covered Hidan's mouth and growled huskily, "Looks like I won our little wager. Now you have to wear the outfit for me."

* * *

Deidara spit out his drink with a smile, "Say what un!" Kakuzu clarified, "Hidan and I made a bet a few weeks ago on whether Zetsu was gay or not. If he won he could be seme if not…." Hidan pouted, "I have to a fucking maid's outfit with a thong for him!"

They all laughed and Kisame glanced over, "I thought you knew Kakuzu." Hidan glared at his lover, "What?" The miser chuckled, "I did but Hidan was under the assumption I didn't know. He's the one who came up with the bet."

"I fucking hate you!" "Just shut up and kiss me idiot." The zealot did then went back to chugging his beer.

Tobi smirked and asked, "Madara? Does this mean you can hang out with us now?" He softly smiled, "Yeah it does." Zetsu took over, "He confronted his parents about us and they still wouldn't accept it."

Madara snorted, "They kicked me out and told me to never come back until I came to my senses the assholes." Zetsu smiled though, "But it's of no concern now. He's staying with me and I can support him easy. We're together and happy."

Itachi giggled, "Be careful Madara, sounds like Zetsu is going to make you a house wife." Madara glanced up at his lover with a cute frown, "He better not." A kiss on the forehead was his answer.

* * *

*A few more hours went by, Madara fit in perfectly, and most were fairly drunk. Deidara grinned and whispered to Tobi, "I need to tell you something, come on un." Tobi did and his blonde led him into Itachi's bedroom.

"Dei?" His lover made him lie down on the bed and kissed him passionately as he straddled him, "Mmmm, Dei. What you doing to Tobi?" The blonde smiled and nipped is lower lip, "I want to make love to my boyfriend."

Tobi cocked an eyebrow, already getting hard at the thought but shook his head. "We can't, Tobi knows you're still sore and his leg will be a problem too."

His lover grinned naughtily, "Who said anything about you being seme un?" Tobi's eyes went wide and whimpered, "Dei would make Tobi his uke?" "Of course, I want to be able to pleasure you too like you did for me un."

Tobi smiled and kissed him with a moan, "Take Tobi's virginity Dei, but be gentle."

"I will Tobi, I love you too much and promise never to hurt you again un."

Tobi sighed and embraced his lover, "Tobi loves Dei and will always be there for him."

Thus begins the night of passionate love making between two that are so suited to one another.

* * *

**FINISH!**

**Hope you readers liked it ;)**


End file.
